grojbandfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Curse of the Metrognome/@comment-122.151.201.127-20150213104048/@comment-24658696-20150728230329
Um...the Mallory Meal and Newmans Supreme are kinds of burger orders at the new burger place. You notice it's a pun on the characters? The Newmans Supreme is a burger and the Mallory Meal is a burger with chips and a drink. Yes, I can sort of picture that in the show. Anyway... Konnie: Yay yay yay! I'm coming, Kin! *Konnie gulps down her cereal (Fizzy, the same brand that Corey and Laney eat) and jumps up and down. Kim: Well, have fun, sis...did you bring your phone, money and keys? Konnie: Yep! (checks her bag) Kim: You're not going to go out in your pyjamas, are you? (stifling giggles) Konnie: I know, of course not. Heeheehee! (Kim just watches Konnie jump up the stairs to the bathroom, totally confused. Then, she hears Konnie singing 'All About that Bass' after brushing her teeth and washing her face. Konnie: And no I won't be no stick figure silicon barbie doll...ba booty booty...and if that's what you're into, then go ahead and move aloooo-ng! (singing) *Kim just giggles into her toast. Her sister can be so funny sometimes. Then, her mouth drops open in surprise. Konnie waltzes down the stairs in a pink and purple dress with the three quarter length sleeves. Kim: Woah, you look beautiful, sis! Konnie: Thanks..hee hee... *Konnie puts on a pair of purple canvas shoes, then brushes her hair and puts on her usual red headband. Then, before Kim can say goodbye to her, she's skipped out the door and starts singing 'Everything is Awesome'. Then, she bumps into Kin infront of Hot Dog Barney's. Kin: Oh, hey Konnie. Wooooooowwwww... *Kin's eyes shine with happiness seeing Konnie and he starts grinning weirdly, because he thinks the dress flatters Konnie's curves. Konnie: Hee hee, you like? Kin: Yes, do you want to hang out with me somewhere? Konnie: Yes yes yes! Do you want to go to the movies? Kin: Yeah! Two tickets for 'Dinosaur Battles'? Konnie: Cool, let's go. *Kin and Konnie walk 100m right to the cinema. Kin: Do you want any snacks? Konnie: Ooh yes! Rainbow popcorn? Kin: Sure, I'll get some sherbet. Konnie: That's my sister's favourite, cool! Kin: Well, I'll pay for the movie tickets. *Kin pays and comes back with two tickets to Dinosaur Battles. Konnie: I'm hungry, can we get the snacks now? Kin: You're like my brother, but a cute chick! Sure. *Kin pays for the snacks and Konnie takes a bottle of coke out of her bag. Konnie: I brought soda, yay! Kin: Cool, the movie starts in five minutes, at room 3. *Kin and Konnie walk to room 3, smiling. Konnie: Om nom nom, this is soo good! *Konnie stuffs a handful of rainbow popcorn in her mouth. Kin: Yeah, the sherbet's nice too. Guess what flavour. *Kin gives Konnie the packet and she takes a taste. Konnie: Mmm, lime! That's my favourite. My sisters is strawberry. Kin: How funny, that's Kon's favourite too. *They impatiently sit through the ads, with Kin and Konnie sharing the sherbet. Finally the movie starts. Both teens are enjoying it, until a scary scene comes up. The robotic dinosaur beat up the red dinosaur, lunged at the screen and started eating the corpse. Konnie: Aah! (she screams quietly and jumps into Kin's arms) Kin: Oh. You alright? Konnie: Yeah, I just got a bit scared. Kin: That's ok, that kinda scared me too. *They enjoy the rest of the movie and then they hug each other. Konnie: That was so much fun! Is that what's called a date? Kin: Yeah, you are my girlfriend after all. Konnie: Sweet. *They walk out, holding hands, but they bump into Carrie. Konnie: Hey Carrie, this is my boyfriend, Kin! Carrie: I know Kin already. And you're DATING someone from Grossband? Ugh! Konnie: But he's so sweet, he paid for everything and held me when the scary part of the movie came! Carrie: I thought you were sick yesterday! Kim lied to me! Konnie: No, she didn't! I was LOVEsick, I missed Kin... *Kin just stands awkwardly in the middle of it. Kin: Uhhhh, Carrie, can you let us enjoy our date? Carrie: Ugh! Well, Kim is SOOO going down! Konnie: Noooo! *She runs away and bursts into tears. Kin follows her. Kin: Baby, it's ok. Konnie: I can't believe one of my friends ruined our first date! Waaah! Kin: It's not all bad...is it? *Kin's mouth trembles and both teens cling onto each other, crying. Suddenly, Kin finds a note on Konnie's back. Kin: You still suck your thumb? Konnie: Only when I'm scared! Does that matter! I thought you liked me, waaaah! Kin: Konnie, it's fine. I still pick my nose. Konnie: Heh. Well, I still like you. Kin: Me too. I'll get you something to cheer you up, come on, baby. *Kin and Konnie walk to the candy store. Konnie: Yay! Candy! *She scarfs down all the free samples and Kin laughs. Kin: It's nice to see you happy again. Now, what kind of candy would you like? Konnie: Surprise me. *Five minutes later, Kin pays two dollars and comes back with a small bag of candy. Konnie: Awww, thank you, Kin! *Its a mix of sour lollies, banana worms, raspberry gummy dolphins and chocolate hearts. Konnie eats them happily and leaves a bit for Kin. Kin: Thanks. *He puts the remainder of the lollies in his pocket and together, they walk to the park. Konnie laughs when Kin climbs a tree.